Known suction attachments are sometimes provided with a handgrip that extends from the tube assembly. Such a handgrip provides a handgrip portion which is separate from the tube assembly and generally facilitates handling of the suction attachment during cleaning.
The suction attachment with a handgrip as mentioned in the preceding paragraph has the drawback that it is difficult to obtain an ergonomic grip.
Generally, a user places one hand on the handgrip and the other hand at a lower position on the tube assembly. This has the drawback that one has to bend forward, or at least bend more as compared to gripping with one hand only. It should be noted that, during operation, the first handgrip portion is normally located somewhere above a respective portion of the tube assembly. Accordingly, the user should place his other hand somewhat lower, forcing him to bend forward. If a user has to bend continuously during vacuum cleaning, he can get back problems. It is known that the more one has to bend, the greater the risk to back problems, especially in the lower back region.